As well known in the arts, a power button located on the panel (bezel) of a display device is provided for turning on the power supply to the display device. In general, the power button is located on the front or side location of the panel. The power button has a first end, which is provided to be accessed by a user, and second end. A user may push the power button to switch the power supply to the circuit board and other elements in the monitor, and vice versa.
Typically, most display devices are designed in such way that the power supply socket is located on the rear location of the display device. The power supply socket functions to connects with a power cable. A power switch is located, in general, within and on the rear side of the display device, and functions to apply the power supply, when activated by the button on the front panel via a link bar, to circuit and other elements in the display device. The link bar includes a first and second ends. The first end of the link bar contacts with the second end of the button and, therefore, the link bar moves, responsive to movement of the button. The power switch, responsive to movement of the second end of the link bar, selectively applies the power supply to circuit and other elements in the display device. Conventionally, the link bar is located on and slides upon the print circuit board within the display device. This conventional design renders a smaller space on the print circuit board which is available for circuit layout purpose.
To overcome the drawback of the conventional design, the object of the invention is to provide a link bar which does not occupy the space on the print circuit board.